Return
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Sakura is thinking about Sasuke when she is in her house and Sasuke shows up.


Sakura looked at her bingo book and frowned, the name she almost instantly picked up the name she was looking for, it had a line through it which meant 'missing.'

She sighed and flicked the book onto her bed, it had been about two months ago since the Uchiha had tried to kill her and then he went missing. Nobody has seen him at all.

The pinkette knew that the Uchiha was probably planning his attack against Konoha. That's all he probably wanted to do at the exact moment.

The pink haired woman sat on her bed and played with her bubble gum hair, she looked at the picture of the team when they were 13-year-olds and let out a sniffle.

At times like this, Sasuke would have said she was being annoying.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was no more, the wind gently carressed her as her bed was close to the window. She let out a sigh and then felt herself glaring at the mirror across her bed, her reflection glared right back.

Naruto still wanted to bring back Sasuke or kill the both of them in the process.

Sakura would rather Sasuke die than Naruto.

Sasuke was nothing compared to Naruto.

Naruto was now engaged to Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura was happy that her loud mouthed teammate finally noticed the quiet woman.

Hinata loved Naruto as much as Sakura loved Sasuke.

She couldn't deny that she was still in love with Sasuke.

She knew that she hated him but... She could never, ever bring herself to kill the avenger.

The avenger would kill her however.

He proved this when he tried to slice her throat open and kill her with his signiture move, chidori.

Tear drops fell onto the bingo book she was still holding.

Her tears were cold against her cheeks.

"Sasuke...kun..." She whispered and lied down.

Her viridian eyes shifted to the photograph of when Team 7 was still together. She smiled at the memory.

She then remembered when Sasuke snapped the Sound-nin's arms when he had hurt her badly.

She wanted to know why he even bothered, she wasn't worth it.

She also remembered the night he left her with the cold words of '_thank you._'

What did those words even mean!?

Why did he even thank her!?

She then felt a chakra enter her room and her breath caught in her throat.

Now, normally, Sakura would have instantly gotten up and attacked the person that entered her room.

But she was stunned, it was a dark and ominous chakra.

She looked behind her and saw the red eyes of the sharingan.

"Sakura," He murmured and then let out a groan.

The metallic smell of blood entered her nostrils and she felt sick in her stomach.

"Help... me..." He whispered and held onto where he was wounded.

She looked at him and her eyes welled up with tears, what was she meant to do?

Sasuke was an S-class missing-nin that wanted to destroy Konoha.

"Why should I help you...?" She whispered to herself and closed her eyes.

"S-Sakura... Please..." Sasuke practically begged and his red eyes looked up at her.

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU!" She cried and the tears overflowed.

"ALL YOU F-" She was stopped when Sasuke tossed her onto her bed.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke smirked at her and then winced.

She calmed down and looked him in the eye.

"What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Hn,"

"..."

Sakura glared at the Uchiha above of her. He gave his imfamous Uchiha smirk and then gently tapped her lips with his finger tips.

He then wiped away the tears that were still silently flowing down her cheeks. "Don't cry."

"Why not?" Sakura whispered and looked at the dark avenger.

"I don't want to see you cry..." He said slowly as if he was choosing his words.

She blinked and she bit back a comment.

He then glanced at her eyes before shifting his weight and leaning down to kiss her.

His tongue gently traced her lip asking for her to allow him to explore her mouth. She was stunned and her mouth opened slightly which allowed the Uchiha's tongue to enter her mouth, she moaned. "Hn..nn.." He sighed against her and gently kissed her as if testing the waters.

They then parted for air and their pants were heard around the room. Sasuke winced and Sakura's hand reached out to touch his middle and gently healed the wound. "How did you get this?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke glared, his still red eyes watched her in annoyance. "I was fighting against Madara." He said simply and closed his eyes. Sakura gasped.

She recovered and his eyes opened again, "Why is your sharingan always on?" She murmured and flicked away a raven lock of hair.

"These aren't my eyes..." He whispered under his breath. She stopped breathing for a moment and he noticed.

"Shocked?"

"Yeah... Your brothers?"

Sasuke nodded and held onto her hands and squeezed them, she squeezed back.

"Why are you here?" She whispered and he grinned at her and leant in to kiss her.

She gasped. "To claim what is mine." He said and kissed her roughly, she was still on her back and his hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

When Sasuke stopped, he looked into her eyes and saw fear.

Why was she scared?

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and held her hand against her heart. "It's my..." He already understood.

"Hm... Your virginity?" He whispered and she blushed at him.

She wasn't expecting him to say that.

Sasuke gently held onto her hand as if asking for permission.

"Just... Just be gentle... Okay?" Sakura murmured and he nodded.

Sasuke leant down and kissed her as he pulled apart her white tank top, she gasped as the cool air hit her nearly naked chest. He took off his own shirt as well.

His eyes trailed down onto her white bra, he smirked and she instantly blushed at him. She tried to cover her chest and he growled at her before holding her wrists and pinning them above her head. "You're beautiful... No need to hide." He said and lifted her up to unclip her bra strap.

He threw away her bra before looking at her breasts. He wanted to attack them but instead kissed her gently again as his hands traced along her stomach up to her perky breasts.

His fingers traced along her nipple and she let out a moan. His hands massaged her left breast and he leant down and suckled on her nipple as his other hand went to work. She cried out in pleasure and squeezed her eyes shut, the Uchiha's ego was slowly rising.

He was also becoming hard.

He groaned and pressed his hard-on against the area where her core rested, he grinded against her and she moaned loudly. He did it again and captured her lips in his and kissed her with such passion she nearly fainted.

Sasuke pulled off her pants and she shivered, he then took off her panties.

His finger gently traced along her folds before entering them. He pumped her in an even pace and she let out a cute little squeak with each pump/

"G...God...Sasuke..." She moaned and he smirked at her. "Where's the '-kun?'" He said with a smirk and she grinned at him.

She then came on his fingers and he slowly put his fingers up to him mouth and tasted her.

"Mmm... Sweet." He whispered and she blushed.

He then took off his pants and boxers and gripped onto her hands before postioning himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded at him slowly.

He swiftly thrust into her breaking through her hymen and he kissed her at the same time as well as holding her hands to reasurre her.

She smiled against his lips at this, even though she felt extreme pain she couldn't stop her scream or the tears that followed.

Her fingers dug into Sasuke's hand and he was sure she drew blood. He didn't really care however.

He waited a few moments before taking himself out until the tip and thrusted in.

She let out a high moan and he smiled at her. He kept this up before lifting her leg so he could go even deeper.

He started to moan himself, "You're... So tight..." He said through clenched teeth and she blushed at this.

She then felt pure bliss and she let out a cry of pleasure, Sasuke clenched his teeth before coming himself.

Sasuke collapsed beside her and spooned her from behind. Panting was heard all over the room.

"I miss you, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered.

"Hn, miss you too." He said and tightened his hold around her.

"Are you going to leave again?" She felt Sasuke nod beside her.

"Are you going to return?" Again she felt him nod and she smiled.

"How can I stay away if I left something behind," He murmured.

"Huh?" Sakura murmured and Sasuke smirked.

She then no longer felt his chakra or his body heat. It was like he disappeared.

She sighed and sat up, she then saw his shirt still on the ground. **(dark grey design with the zip and large Uchiha clan symbol)**

oOoOo

About a year later...

"Shh... Itachi..." Sakura whispered and gently held onto her two month old baby. Itachi let out a cry, Sakura sniffed and could smell something. She took Itachi into the change room and changed his nappy.

Itachi was still crying and she let out a groan.

She looked over at the couch and sat down, she undid her blouse and nursing bra and instantly the baby latched on.

His green eyes closed and she gently rubbed his raven hair.

Itachi was currently wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with a large Uciha fan on his back.

Everyone knows that Itachi is Sasuke's son.

Many of the villagers thought that Itachi should be killed but Naruto and the whole of the Rookie 9 and Kakashi pretty much threatened that they would all quit.

The villagers then backed down.

Itachi looked up at Sakura and let out huff, he then looked around him.

Sakura hugged onto her baby and he hugged back.

"Sakura?" A voice said and she looked over to the window to once again see red.

"S-sasuke?" The pinkette whispered and he nodded.

He walked up to her and smiled at Itachi before leaning in and kissing Sakura.

"We... We thought you died." Sakura murmured and tears welled in her eyes.

He smirked at her, "Why would I die?"

She blinked and then glared at him. "Everybody can die, even you."

He again smirked and looked at Itachi. "What did you name him?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi Hiru Uchiha." She said and Sasuke smiled at her.

"Thank you," He said.

"Please don't tell me you're going to knock me out."

Grin.

Glare.

"Why would I...?" He whispered.

"Never mind, Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. "Have you returned?"

"Hn,"

"Does that mean yes?"

"Aa."

"Not helpful."

"Who said I was?"

"Answer me Sasuke."

"Yes, I'm staying."

Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke again as he was leaning against the couch.

"Can I hold him?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded.

Itachi let go of Sakura's nipple and looked up at Sasuke with his dark emerald eyes.

"Hm, I know where he got those from." Sasuke murmured.

He then picked up Itachi and cradled him in his arms.

"He's beautiful," Sasuke said and hugged the baby.

Itachi let out a sigh and glared. "What?" Sasuke whispered and rocked the baby in his arms.

"He doesn't know who you are, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered and looked at the Uchiha who was currently wearing a frown. "But he will know who you are soon..." Sakura whispered and stood up to redo her blouse and nursing bra. She then hugged both of the Uchihas. Sasuke hugged bag giving her a silent promise that he'll stay.

* * *

**I hope that was alright... A bit rushed but hey, I think I did okay.**

**Anyways, please review like usual and this is a One-Shot so yeah.**


End file.
